puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Amigo Suzuki
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Hiroshima, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Último Dragón Jorge Rivera Kenichiro Arai |debut = August 3, 2002 |retired = }} Amigo Suzuki (アミーゴ鈴木 born March 23, 1973) is a Japanese professional wrestler known for his work in Toryumon, Chikara and other independent promotions. Professional Wrestling Carrer Toryumon (2004-2006) Suzuki debuted in Toryumon Mexico in 2004 as Chuichiro Arai, (Kayfabe) brother of Koichiro and Kenichiro Arai. Chuichiro did not team up with Kenichiro due to leg it to Dragon Gate months earlier, and was himself sent to Chikara as representing Toryumon. Dradition Pro Wrestling (2008-2009) Suzuki, along with a variety of fighters Toryumon, were hired by Dradition Pro Wrestling in 2006. There initially he competed as a jobber, but eventually went a step when he entered in a feud with Satoshi Kajiwara. He also had a chance against Hajime Ohara for the NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship, but he lost. When he leave Dradition Suzuki become a freelancer. Chikara (2009) Chuichiro began fighting in Chikara teaming up with his master Skayde and Milano Collection AT before starting as a singles competitor. In December 2005, Arai won the ICW/ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship by defeating Larry Sweeney, but lost it against him the next day. Subsequently, Chuichiro changed gimmick and adopted the Amigo Suzuki, a Japanese wrestler passionate about Mexican culture. Suzuki entered the ring carrying the flag of Mexico although his entrance theme, "Fiesta Pagana" had been made by a Spanish group, Wizard of Oz and uttered references to Mexico whenever he could. Suzuki teamed with Shinjitsu Nohashi to compete in the Tag World Grand Prix 2006, but they were eliminated in the second round by Milano Collection A.T. and Skayde. STYLE-E Pro Wrestling (2009-2012) Suzuki competed as a jobber on STYLE-E Pro Wrestling. Also Suzuki also worked as Amigo MINORU, Amigo No Oyaji on STYLE-E Pro Wrestling. On June 16, 2012 Suzuki and CHANGO defended the GWC Tag Team Champions against Hiroshi Fukuda and Shota. On November 17 Suzuki competed in his last match on STYLE-E Pro Wrestling when he and CHANGO lost to Gurukun Diver and Menso-re Oyaji. Secret Base (2009-Present) In 2009, Suzuki joined Secret Base, a company formed by several other wrestlers Toryumon, and formed a team with Mototsugu Shimizu and Jun Ogawauchi. From 2009 to 2011 Suzuki worked on the midcard. On April 10, 2011 Suzuki participated in a Gust World, Secret Base and STYLE-E Pro Wrestling co promoted event Mikuni Retsuden Sonoichi ~ Kitasenju No Jin ~ and Suzuki, CHANGO and Guts Ishijima defeated Ferist, Jun Ogawauchi and Spark Aoki. On September 9 to November 11, 2012 Suzuki participated in a tournament to crown the first Captain of the Secret Base Championship and Suzuki lost at the semifinals to Mototsugu Shimizu Mototsugu Shimizu. On May 26 Suzuki had a chance for the Captain of the Secret Base Champion but he lost to Bear Fukuda. On April 10 to May 15 Amigo Suzuki and Go participated at the to tournament to crown the first Secret Base Tag Team Champions and Suzuki and Go lost at the finals to Bear Fukuda and Masato Inaba. Guts World (2010-2018) On September 20, 2010 Suzuki made his debut on Guts World when he and CHANGO defeated GENTARO and Masked Mystery. On December 4 Suzuki, CHANGO and Ryan Upin participated in a match for the #1 Contendership of the GWC Six Man Tag Team Championship and they lost to Bear Fukuda, Jun Ogawauchi and Mototsugu Shimizu. On May 29, 2011 Suzuki, CHANGO and Guts Ishijima defeated Kotaro Nasu, Masashi Takeda and Masato Shibata only in 1 minute to win the GWC Six Man Tag Team Champions. On October 16 Suzuki, CHANGO and Ishijima made their first title defense against Hiro Saito, Masked Mystery and Ryan Upin but the match ended in a No Contest but the match was restarted and Suzuki, CHANGO and Ishijima won the match. On January 28, 2012 Suzuki, CHANGO and Guts Ishijima made their second title defense against Hikaru Sato, Kotaro Nasu and Soma Takao. On March 11 Suzuki participated at the Akuma Domei Saiykou Decision Tournament A-1 Climax but he lost at the first round to CHANGO. On April 12 Suzuki and CHANGO participated at the tournament for the GWC Tag Team Champions but they lost at the semifinals to Bear Fukuda and Mototsugu Shimizu. On June 3 Suzuki and CHANGO defeated Taro Yamada & Tatsuhiko Yoshino to win the GWC Tag Team Champions. On October 27 Suzuki and CHANGO made their first title defense of the titles by defeating Daisuke and Kazuhiro Tamura. On November 18 Suzuki, CHANGO and Ishijima lost the titles to Daisuke, Taro Yamada & Tatsuhiko Yoshino. On December 8 Suzuki and CHANGO made their second title defense of the titles by defeating Taro Yamada & Tatsuhiko Yoshino. On April, 2013 Suki and CHANGO lost the titles to HIROKI and Masamune. On May 12 Suzuki, Guts Ishijima & Jun Ogawauchi defeated Kamui, Taro Yamada & Tatsuhiko Yoshino to became the #1 Contenders GWC Six Man Tag Team Titles. On June 16 Suzuki, Ishijima and Ogawauchi failed to win the titles losing to Kenichiro Arai, Masked Mystery & Ryan Upin. On February 25 Suzuki and Ogawauchi participate at the tournament for the GWC Tag Team Titles but they lost at the first round to Tonpachi Machine Guns (Masao Orihara & Masked Mystery). Pro Wrestling Heat Up (2014-2017) On October 25 Suzuki made his debut on Pro Wrestling Heat Up when he team up with Kazuhiro Tamura and Hoshitango losing Mushuku (Kenichiro Arai, Manjimaru & Mushuku Mask). On March 22 to April 25, 2015 Suzuki participated at the 2015 Powerful Tag Tournament and they defeated Mushuku (Kenichiro Arai & Kotaro Nasu) to win the tournament. Suzuki and Tamura started a feud with the stable during the feud on September 7 Suzuki and CHANGO lost to Kotaro Nasu and PHYSCHO) after the match CHANGO turned on Suzuki. The feud with Mushuku ended when Suzuki and Kazuhiro Tamura lost to CHANGO and Kenichiro Arai and he started a feud with CHANGO and their ended on January 7, 2016 when he lost to CHANGO in a ladder match. On January 15 Kazuhiro Tamura offered Suzuki to team with him for the Powerfull Tag Tornament and he choose to team with Hiroshi Kondo instead. On February 2 Suzuki and Kondo lost to PHYCHO and CHANGO at the first round of the Powerfull Tag Tournament. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Llave de Navarro (Mounted cobra clutch) ** Llave de Navarro 4 (Modified arm trap crossface) ** Bridging double chickenwing suplex ** Diving headbutt * Signature moves ** Scotch Maiden (Modified surfboard) ** Santa Maria (Half Nelson driver) ** Three Amigos (Triple vertical suplex) - in tribute to Eddie Guerrero ** Bridging German suplex ** Dropkick, sometimes in the top rope ** Fallaway slam ** Headbutt ** Kneeling jawbreaker ** Modified bow and arrow hold ** Modified figure four leglock ** Múltiples brainbusters ** Neckbreaker slam ** Plancha ** Roundhouse kick ** Sitout inverted front slam ** STO followed by Kimura lock ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Vertical suplex * Managers ** Yukiko Arai Championships and Accomplishments * Chikara ** ICW/ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship (1 time) * Guts World ** GWC 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with CHANGO and Guts Ishijima ** GWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with CHANGO * Secret Base ** Pro Wrestling MACKY Shop Cup (2012) ** Captain of the SECRET BASE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Go * Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked him #'380' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 **PWI ranked him #'454' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 References Category:Wrestlers Category:Ultimo Dragon Gym 3rd Class Category:SECRET BASE Roster